gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fleeca Job
|target = Safety Deposit Box 167 |cost = $11,500 (Not required first time as Leader) |reward = $57,500 (Easy) $115,000 (Normal) $143,750 (Hard) ---- Reduced prices for Kuruma Kuruma (Armored) ---- Unlocks for Purchase Gas Mask ---- Achievements and Awards Head for Heists Award ( ) |unlocks = Prison Break |protagonists = 2 GTA Online Protagonists }} Fleeca Job is the first Heist available to be completed in Grand Theft Auto Online. It was added in the Heists Update. Overview The Heist is first triggered when the GTA Online Protagonist visits Lester Crest at his warehouse. Later, Lester would call the player, telling them the Heist is ready. Lester assists in planning and performing a robbery on the Fleeca Bank branch located on the Great Ocean Highway. The Heist consists of two Heist Setups and one finale. It is completed with a total of 2 players, making it one of the easiest Heists to be completed. Heists Setups ;Scope Out ;Kuruma : Finale ;The Fleeca Job Video Trivia *The Fleeca Job appears to have been through major changes before its release, as indicated by remaining audio in the DLC files: **Originally, the heist itself was to take on three (later stated to be five) Fleeca branches, rather than just the one. One other known branch includes the Fleeca branch on Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill. Also found are audio files for heist setups for this heist: **A preparation mission involving stealing Seasharks as getaway vehicles - the Seasharks were going to be located next to the Del Perro Pier. Lester tells the players to take the Seasharks and take them down Vespucci Beach, into the storm drains. An audio file of what is presumed to be a lifeguard can be heard, shouting "Come back with that thing!" Given Lester discusses the potential of the crime being reported, it's also presumed the players must lose a wanted level before dropping off the Seasharks. **A preparation mission involving setting up explosives on power station sub-stations - Lester claims that the players will be switching the lights off when hitting the banks, and tells them they will need to fit explosives to different sub-stations around the city that can be triggered during the heist. Initially, this setup was "risk-free", with Lester claiming "our broke-ass city can't afford to pay the guards to run full-shifts anymore", and that they'll be hitting these sub-stations when they're off. However, during the setup, Lester discovers security guards are about to come back on duty at the stations, stating that "they found something in the budget", and that "security guards are the only city workers not losing their jobs today." He then tells the players to "do something about them", likely killing them. Other audio files reveal taking too long to plant the charges will fail the mission, while damaging the explosives can cause them to detonate early, also failing the mission. **The finale, as Lester calls it, "The Fleeca Money-Back Guarantee", involves hitting the three banks one at a time. Lester's instructions at bank number one are very similar in structure to the The Pacific Standard Job - gunmen enter the bank first, dealing with the staff, while the demolitions blow the volt and grab the money. At this point, Lester triggers the explosives at the sub-stations, telling the team to continue onto the next bank. On the second bank, the routine is the same, however Lester claims to be hearing "noise on the wire", indicating police have been alerted. On the penultimate bank, Lester prompts the team to hurry up, as they're running out of time. On the final bank, the police at City Hall have heard from Fleeca, and have deployed units waiting at the final franchise, ruining the plan. The vault doors lock the players out, and there is only 2 minutes until the lights come on. Outside, the police have impounded the getaway bikes and have cleared the area, surrounding the bank. Rethinking the escape plan, Lester tells the team to fight their way across Legion Square from the Fleeca franchise, and make their way to a parking lot on the corner of Elgin and San Andreas Avenue. Stealing a vehicle, Lester instructs them to take a left, a quick left again, and a right, leading towards the LS River. On the train tracks, a gap in the wall leads into the river, where the Seasharks were dropped off. Finally, the players must split up and loose the cops. In the end, the players make it with only 10 seconds to spare. Lester is overwhelmed that the players pulled off the heist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MffsJE2Y3Q0 References Navigation }} ru:Fleeca Job Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online